


Check Twitter

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Confusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Atsumu needs to learn what's happening in the world.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Check Twitter

**Atsumu’s POV** **  
** **-**

We were warming up for practice when I thought of it. Shouyou and Tobio were teammates and besties in high school, and now they were rivals on opposite sides of the court.

Our practice match against them was going to be interesting.

Okay. When I said this was going to be interesting, I didn’t think this would happen.

I had been a recipient of Tobio’s glare before, but it feels that this was more intense than then. All I was doing was helping Shouyou stretch. What’s wrong with that?

I have a feeling something is going on between those two, or at least, Tobio wants something to happen between them. So obviously, the best way to figure this out is to make Tobio even more jealous.

The match had just begun, and we had just scored, Shouyou had just scored. So as usual, I praise him.

I flip my palms upward, and he slams his palms down against mine.

“Alright! Nice one Shouyou-kun! Yer’ da coolest!” I exclaim, slinging my arm around Shouyou’s shoulders. Bokuto took his other side.

“HEY HEY HEY! Nice kill!” he shouted. Shouyou smiled brightly, showing all his teeth, and threw up two thumbs-up.

We quickly set back to our positions. Looking across to the other side of the net, Tobio was directly across from me glaring at me with an intensity that could cripple a child.

I shuddered and turned away to Kiyoomi, who was serving.

As the game went on, I tried to touch Shouyou a bit more to get a rise out of Tobio. Kiyoomi noticed for sure, he was looking between the two of us and sighing. Maybe I could get him involved. The only thing I focused on relating to the jealousy was touching Shouyou more, I was determined to win the match. I would probably require help to put my plan into action. So it was best to wait until the game was over.

The game was close, but we still won. I think it was because of me setting Tobio off. Oikawa would be proud of me. You’d think, in his rage at me, he’d do better. That was not the case. It appeared that he had tried though.

Kiyoomi hit the winning spike, so when it hit the ground without being saved, Bokuto and Shouyou ran over to him for high-fives. As per usual, completely disregarding his germaphobia.

Shouyou gave up first with the high-fives and instead walked over to get some water, I followed. Taking a quick swig of water, I leaned over Shouyou’s shoulders. He looked up at me. “Hi, Atsumu-san! You played well!” he complimented.

“Well, o’viously! Ya goin’ out with the team?” I asked.

“Ah, can’t. Kageyama and I were going out for udon tonight. Then he’s staying over at mine. There’s a high school reunion thing tomorrow night,” Shouyou explained. I smirked knowingly. He’d mentioned that he had a crush on Tobio in high school. I assume it stayed.

“Oh, well then, hope ya ‘ave fun. Ya can go now, don’t wanna keep ya waitin’ for yer date.” I walked away towards the locker rooms listening to Shouyou splutter behind me.

I was earlier than usual to the locker room, so when I heard a shower on I knew it was Kiyoomi. I got in the shower and wanted to get done quickly, to catch Kiyoomi before he left for home. He never attended our team after-parties.

I finished up and changed, walking out of the showers to see Kiyoomi digging through his bag. I came up next to him—a foot or two away—and leaned against the lockers by him. He acknowledged me with a small head tilt in my direction. I took that as a sign to start talking. “Tobio-kun’s totally crushin’ on Shouyou-kun,” I state.

“No duh.”

“Omi-kun,” I drag out. “We ’ave to get ‘em together. ‘S pitiful lookin’ at ‘em crushin’ on each other.”

“Don’t call me that. I didn’t know you knew that big of words.” I sigh. “No.”

“Why’s that?” I question.

“Well, for o-”

Kiyoomi was interrupted by the locker room door swinging open and an eager looking Bokuto marched in.

“Whatcha talking about?” Bokuto asked rather loudly, coming in fully and shutting the door. I grinned. This would be  _ perfect _ .

“Just ‘bout Shouyou-kun’s massive crush on Tobio-kun,” I answered smugly. Kiyoomi glares at me, and Bokuto is obviously a bit confused. I inwardly laugh at his cluelessness.

“Ah, yeah, he goes on and on about him sometimes.” Like he doesn’t do the same with Akaashi.

“Yeah, n’ Tobio-kun is definitely pinin’ for ‘im too. Ain’t that right, Bokkun?” Bokuto seems even more confused at this mention, but after a moment he nodded his head feverishly. “And Bokkun,” I began. “Shouldn’t we get ‘em together? As the good friends that we are.” This was a compelling argument that Bokuto would almost never turn down. 

But, before he could answer, Kiyoomi did. “I disagree.”

“But Omi-kunnn! Ain’t it horrid watchin’ ‘em pine for each other!?” I exclaim.

“Not as horrible as listening to your voice.”

I mocked offense. I did care, but it’d been said so many times by different people that it didn’t cut as deep anymore.

“Omi-Omi! That’s not very nice!” Bokuto chastised. “To Tsum-tsum especially. I think it’s a great idea!” Ah yes, influenceable minds. My favorite.

“See Omi-kun. ‘S a good idea. We’ll start tomorrow!” I announce.

Kiyoomi sighed, but I knew he was going to go along with it.

“Whatever…” he muttered, walking out of the locker room.

Bokuto and I stayed a bit longer, talking about when to meet up tomorrow and a collection of other topics. Finally, I’m leaving and heading home.

Once I’m home I realize that I don’t have a plan. And since we don’t have practice tomorrow, I decided to stay up and come up with something. Officially called: Operation Kagehina.

I end up going to bed around two. Which leaves me with plenty of sleep for our meet up at one.

I woke up to my phone blaring my stinky brother’s ringtone. I groaned loudly and searched around for my phone a minute before finding it. I answered. “What’dja want?” I grumble groggily.

“Check Twitter.”

What a strange request. I did it.

And he’s getting married. Apparently.

“Suna proposed?” Why would he? My womb sharer is an absolute idiot. Unlike me.

“No, ya buffoon!” Osamu exclaimed. “I did.”

“Don’t believe that yer too much of a wussy, ‘Samu.”

Offended gasp.

“Well, ‘least ’m better than ya, you and yer single small intestine.”

“Whatever, I’m comin’ down ta visit in two weeks.”

“‘Kay, talk to ya later, ‘Tsumu.”

“Bye worse twin.” I hung up before he could say anything else.

I checked the time.

11:32 PM

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready, after that, I had a quick brunch. The notes I made last night were sitting on the table, so when I was ready, I picked them up and left, making my way to the place we were going to meet at.

Just before I left, I messaged Kiyoomi where we were meeting because he hadn’t been around when Bokuto and I discussed it.

I made my way to Onigiri Miya, the funny thing is, I hadn’t actually told Bokuto or Kiyoomi the name of the place, just the address. Not to mention, my brother doesn’t know I’m coming.

I saunter up to the shop, swinging the door open and barging in. I usually stopped in at least once a week. So the regulars knew me well enough to not be surprised.

Osamu was at the counter, he looked up at me and a scowl appeared on his face.

“Hey ‘Samu!” I call.

“You little…” he mutters once I reach the counter.

“Ah-ah-ah, can’t ‘ave any of that. I ‘ave some people comin’ long. Omi-kun and Bokkun.”

“They don’t care.”

“Bokkun does! ’e’s nice, unlike you, yer a piece of crap. Oh, where’s yer hubby?” I smirked, Osamu’s face was a mix of embarrassment and anger.

“‘e’s not my hubby!” he muttered. “We just got engaged yesterday!”

Suna appeared behind him, snaking his arms around Osamu. The light above us glinted off a simple silver band around his finger. “I’m not?”

I’m leaving!” He left, leaving Suna and I snickering behind him.

After a small greeting and a minute or two, Bokuto walked in. Following five feet behind him was Kiyoomi. Bokuto instantly spotted me and bound up to the counter. As soon as he was up, he began talking.

“HEY HEY HEY! I knew that your brother owned a restaurant, but I didn’t expect to come here, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto exclaimed I received a glare from Suna, apparently having a loud person in to deal with wasn’t allowed. “Hi, Suna! Congrats!” I hadn’t expected Bokuto to know about the proposal, so he must follow my brother on Twitter.

Suna gave a polite nod. By this time, Kiyoomi had walked over and was now sitting in the seat to the right of me. Bokuto was at my left. Suna left and Osamu came back to the counter.

“Honestly, ‘Tsumu. I thought ya were jokin’ bout ‘avin’ ‘em here,” he simply states.

“Well, I wasn’t. So brin’ me food,” I demand. He turns to Kiyoomi and Bokuto.

“What would ya like?” They gave their orders.

While my twin turned to prepare the food, I brought out my notes. Written out twice, so Kiyoomi didn’t have to get so close to us.

I am  _ so  _ nice!

I handed it to him. He gave me a questioning look. I put mine in front of Bokuto and me. “This ’s the plan. Tobio-kun an’ Shouyou-kun ‘ave a high school reunion thing. Tobio-kun stayed the night at Shouyou-kun’s ‘ast night.”

Osamu brought over Bokuto’s food, his was the first done, and sent a questioning look to me.

I sighed. “We’re trying to get Tobio-kun ‘n Shouyou-kun together,” I explain.

Osamu stares blankly at me, like an imbecile. “Yer an idiot,” he simply said. I took offense to that and opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke first. “They’re already datin’.”

“No, ‘ey’re not!” I exclaim.

“Check Twitter.”

I open up Twitter, I scroll through my followers. I’m not bloody following Shouyou. After a minute I find it.

There, I see photos upon photos of Tobio and Shouyou doing coupley things. My mouth is most definitely hanging open.

“I tried to tell you,” Kiyoomi says.

“I thought it’d be rude if I didn’t go along with you,” Bokuto admits.

My phone dropped to the table.

“B-but… B-but...”


End file.
